


Love Bites

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sort of? - Freeform, Yandere, but you don't actually get gendered in the fic other than that so, it's dubcon but you love ritsu!, no penetration occurs in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Ritsu gets jealous of the attention you gave his brother and takes it upon himself to show your body how much he loves you.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a request for a friend but i hope you all can enjoy it! writing reader inserts is one of my guilty pleasures, so if anyone would like to request more (sfw or nsfw), see the notes at the end of the fic for a link to my request box!
> 
> disclaimer that if you do not specify the gender of the reader, i will default to an afab reader (who may or may not be referred to as a girl) simply because that's what i'm used to writing

“You look the best when you’re like this, Producer... I should tie you up and keep you like this forever.”

Ritsu’s touch against your skin is cold. His fingers––pianist fingers, thin and long and a curse to you––are ice against the flesh of your thigh, their touch alternating between gentle pets and harsh drags of nail against skin that leave streaks in their wake. They hold your legs open in his lap despite the lack of actual force behind his grip, his palm only resting lightly against the trembling limb slick with an hour’s worth of perspiration.

You almost wish they were physically holding your legs open instead of posing a thinly veiled threat on your exhausted form. Your muscles are trembling from the effort of keeping your legs firmly in place in order to abide by Ritsu’s unspoken rules––rules you know full-well the consequences of if the scattering of blood smears across your neck and shoulders are any indicator. The pain is your punishment for your misbehavior, and while it had genuinely burned at the beginning of the night, the pain had long since blended in with your pleasure to leave you in an oversensitive haze.

“My brother will never pay attention to you like I do, so why do you even bother?” His breath is warm against your ear. You can feel it, can feel it heating your body up from the inside out even if the words themselves are difficult to process. “You’re my whole world, Producer… I only look at you, so just give in and do the same already. You don’t need anybody else but me.”

A part of you registers what he says and wants to refute. You want to tell him that you don’t want Rei’s attention and have already given your heart to him alone, but the words die in your throat before they can even come up. Instead bubbles up a shameless moan followed by a pathetic whimper as he pinches your clit, tugging at the nerve till your thighs jolt shut around his hand in the moments before he lets so and soothes it over with the slick from your pussy. Your thighs drip in the thick liquid.

Ritsu tsks and nips open another bite in your shoulder, laving his tongue over the blood that oozes over the cut. 

“So naughty… What a bad girl. Do you get off on this?” He slips his fingers away from your clit in a moment of brief respite only to dip his fingers into your desperate hole. He snickers to himself. “Juuuust kidding. Your body is so honest, Producer. I don’t even have to ask.”

The tears beading in your eyes fall like diamonds when he curls the three fingers inside your cunt and grinds his palm against your swollen, aching clit. They’re a precious sight to Ritsu, one that he’s more than happy to tear out of you like a man possessed.

And maybe he was. Maybe he was possessed. The ache in his heart when he saw you around others sure made him feel like he was. It hurt seeing you look and even just _be around_ people other than him, and it made him want to make sure you could focus on nobody else but him.

You sob against his chest, and it brings Ritsu a twisted sense of pleasure to see how even when he had been lost in his own thoughts, you were still mindlessly rocking your hips back and forth onto his fingers. Your hips would rut forward in a desperate attempt to soothe the highs he had been refusing to let you down from after each orgasm, only to flinch away immediately after in overstimulation. 

It’s beautiful. 

He loves it. 

He loves seeing you so lost in the pained pleasure he brings you that you can’t even dream of anyone else but him.

He wishes you were always like this.

His hand on your thigh slides up your tummy and up to your chest, rolling his finger over the hardened nipples there. They’re not nearly as sensitive as the nub above your pussy that he harshly thumbs but they get the job done, helping to push you over the edge for the nth time that night. Your cunt squeezes around the fingers lazily fucking you through your orgasm and your hands grasp at his hair like it’s your saving grace, yanking it even through the kiss he presses deeply against your lips with a bite. Your hips stutter against the palm of his hand, and your body shakes like a tightly wound cord that’s just been plucked. The cord snaps as the last of your orgasm runs itself through your body.

You fall limp against his chest, crying yourself through the oversensitivity of him slowly dragging his fingers along your walls as he pulls out. Not that your cries make much noise with how Ritsu swallows them all in his slow kiss of tongue and the occasional fangs. It steals your breath away so that you have nothing left to yourself when he finally pulls back with the lick of the lips, watching as you sniffle and try to catch your breath.

Regaining your composure is hard though when your cunt is fucked raw and your clit is left defenseless, making every movement against the fabric of Ritsu’s pants one that sends a bolt of pained pleasure up your spine. Your boyfriend doesn’t help any by grinding up against your ass and making you painfully aware of the hot presence pressing itself up against you.

You whimper.

You love Ritsu, love him to death. It’s the only way you can deal with his fits of possessiveness and jealousy, with the increasingly unreasonable demands and accusations he makes as he attempts to monopolize you. You love him and you would do anything for him, but…

Even you know your body’s limits, and so when Ritsu ignores your tired whines in favor of pushing his dick between your legs, you feel dread settle in alongside the pained arousal in your stomach and in your cunt.

“Show me you love me, Producer. Show me you belong to me, and that you’ll never look at my stupid brother again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
